pacific_rim_second_breachfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju
The Kaiju (怪獣, Japanese for "Strange Beast") are a race of amphibious creatures genetically engineered by the Precursors, a sentient race from the Anteverse. In 2013, the Precursors opened a portal between dimensions at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, allowing the Kaiju to enter Earth's dimension. As biological weapons of warfare, Kaiju are extremely hostile and toxic creatures designed with the intention to wipe out all humankind. Purpose While their principal behavior suggested that they were hostile creatures that specifically targeted populated areas to rid the Earth of humans, the Kaiju serve a secondary purpose. With the extremely high levels of toxicity in their blood, Kaiji were also giant terraformers, able to use their bodies to introduce pollutants into the atmosphere and ecosystem and alter it to suit the Precursors. The first generation of Kaiju were such creatures that served a dual purpose but with their subsequent destruction at the closing of the First Breach, the Precursors had to begin anew. Unfortunatley, the second generation of Kaiju didn't have nearly the same levels of toxicity as the first bunch. Characteristics ''Main Article: First Generation Kaiju'' The above link provides information about the first generation of Kaiju present during the first war. Their boilogy and purpose were much different than their current generation. The information below is in regards to the second generation of Kaiju that were sent through the Second Breach and have different biological traits. Appearance Though clones, each Kaiju ever recorded has always had a distinct look to themselves. There have been over 50 reported Kaiji, all of which are different in appearance from the last, and range in body structure and size. Commonly, Kaiju are colossal in size, averaging hundreds of feet in height and thousands of tons in weight. Two brains control the Kaiju's motor and cognitive functions. Bipedal Kaiju tend to possess multiple arms (usually two main arms and a smaller pair), the case ulna and humerus are visible and a bit spread, making it look like there were two forearms. Their bodies allow them to adapt and dominate on land and water once they enter Earth through the breach. Kaiju are able to breathe and survive in multiple types of environments, which include land, underground in extreme heat and high pressure, underwater and environments with no air, such as space. Biology As stated before, the first generation of Kaiju were highly toxic in nature, with a distinct blue blood that could cause irreputable damage to an area, making it virtually uninhabitable if not immediately treated. "Kaiju Blue" was name given to the toxic effect of their blood and it is known that the Kaiju are silicon-based organisms with ammonia rich blood. This makes fighting the Kaiju extremely difficult as any damage that draws blood has the potential to ruin the environment. To measure the level of toxicity within a Kaiju, they are categorized by the "Serizawa Scale", from a I to V. I and II meant relatively low toxic levels, while anything higher is exceptionally radioactive. Over the course of the war, the Precursors improved the Kaiju, each becoming larger and more powerful than the previous. Later specimens, like Otachi and Leatherback, possessed unique biological weaponry such as acidic spit and electromagnetic discharges in addition to the standard Kaiju's size, strength, claws and teeth. It was later revealed at the beginning of the second invasion that these new Kaiju were very different from the first. This discovery was first made when the blood of the Kaiju was no longer a bright blue. Instead, the blood appeared a neon green, with the brightness of phosphorus light. Upon testing the new green blood, it was found to have very little traces of ammonia and had no dangerous levels of radiation. While the Kaiju Blue blood was highly corrosive, this new green blood had a thicker consistency closer to regular blood, while the bright green light it emitted was the nitrogen interacting with the oxygen in the air. This meant that the creatures were no longer silicon based and something else entirely. Scholars have theorized that these Kaiju were, in fact, the original creatures, and the ones fought in the first war were genetically altered to serve as terraformers. With the destruction of their "Kaiju Plant", the Precursors must have had to restart their program from the beginning, losing the information to produce the toxic Kaiju in the process. These new Kaiju may have been the best they could create with the salvaged information. When the bodies of the deceased Kaiju were being removed from an area, it was discovered the the body of a Kaiju can produce dozens of "Kaiju Remedies". While they are revered as monsters of destruction, the Kaiju's body parts can be used for a multitude of things. This gave birth to illegal organ dealers that work, though never confirmed officially, with the government to create these remedies and produce a multi-billion dollar industry. Behavior The behavior of both generations are very much the same, with only physical biology being the difference. Kaiju are highly aggressive creatures, especially when engaged in combat. However, they are not clumsy nor do they have limited intelligence. Working through a hive mind system, the Kaiju can communicate instantly. This is similar to the way Rangers communicate in the Drift. Their ability to fight and attack in packs is demonstrated in their battle against the four remaining Jaegers, Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Using their superior strength and intelligence, Leatherback and Otachi are able to coordinate attacks against the Jaegers. Leatherback and Otachi tear apart and crush Cherno Alpha while Crimson Typhoon is taken out immediately by Otachi's tail when it destroys the Conn-Pod containing its pilots. Their role as weapons against the Jaegers is further exemplified when Leatherback uses its organic electromagnetic pulse organ to disable the Striker Eureka. Near the breach, while Slattern faces off with Striker Eureka, Gipsy Danger is attacked unexpectedly by Scunner and Raiju, proving that Kaiju are capable of planning and executing complex combat and ambush strategies. List of Named Kaiju First Generation Kaiju ''Main Article: First Generation Kaiju'' Second Breach Kaiju Below is a list of recorded Kaiju that have entered through the Second Breach: Coming Soon. Trivia *For official canon information regarding the Kaiju, please refer to this page.